


The Great Escape

by BabiBre



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Kids Day Out, M/M, Mini Road Trip, Six Flags Great America, This story has Photos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabiBre/pseuds/BabiBre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a morning of watching his younger siblings Ian has had enough and looks to Mickey to be his savior but will he be able to come through? Follow the Gallagher - Milkovich bunch as they embark on a trip that could be a defining moment in the relationship that they all share together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dammit Carl I'm going to kill you" Debbie screams at she chases a laughing Carl from her room. The younger boy doesn't seemed fazed at her threats as he dodges her attacks all the while laughing.

Ian sighs asking himself what in the hell he was thinking when he agreed to this, Liam for the most part has been a little angel but those other two; Ugh!

Fiona asks him a few days ago if he could watch the kids while she picks up an extra shift at work. At first he has no problem agreeing but after being in the house with them no more than 30 minutes he was singing a different tune. Every two minutes they were screaming at each other about something, he's starting to think it's some sick game that they get off on.

"Liam, what are we going to do with those two?"he ask the toddler sitting next to him on the couch, Liam looks up to face him before saying "Zoo" which sends him into a fit of giggles. 

Ian laughs before poking him in the tummy "Good idea, they do belong in the Zoo; don't they?" the younger boy nods while smiling at his big brother. 

Soon he hears the sound of both Debbie & Carl storming down the stairs. They both come to a stop in front of the TV staring at Ian for a moment before Debbie goes off into another tirade.

"Ian, this asswhipe was making slingshots out of my bras ; I've told him to stay out of my room and he just won't listen. I refuse to stay in this house under these conditions" Debs looks like she could murder Carl at any given moment.

Carl on the other hand snorts beside her "It's not like you need them anyway, put some alcohol on those mosquito bites and they'll be gone by tomorrow" 

Debbie let's out her best war cry before diving at Carl taking him to the ground in a headlock.

Getting off of the couch Ian pulls the raging girl off of her smug looking brother, who's pleased with himself for getting a rise out of her.

Lately Carl has been aggravating Debbie just to get her to interact with him, the two of them used to be really close but since Debbie's getting older and more into dating and hanging out with her friends Carl's been feeling left out. It's hard for him to go from spending most of his time with her to hardly seeing her and it doesn't help with Ian being mostly at the Milkovich house and Lip off at school, he has to be feeling lonely.

"Carl, you can't do that and you know that; stay out of her room unless she invites you in, don't touch her stuff" Ian tries to reason with his brother but the look on Carl face almost breaks his heart the kid looks torn.

"Yeah, okay Whatever" he shrugs Ian off of him before storming off to the backyard.

Throwing his hands in the air he turns to tell Debbie to lay off a bit only to see her stomping away up the stairs. 

Taking a few calming breathes Ian joins Liam back on the couch whose sitting there as if nothing has happened.

Ian grabs his phone off the table to see if Mickey has text him back yet.

He had sent the older boy an SOS about an hour ago asking to be rescued from the children of the corn. He tosses the phone back on the table seeing he hasn't received anything back yet. This is going to be a long fucking day he thinks.

10 minutes later the back door bangs open 

"Yo Firecrotch, what the fuck does Corn have to do with Children?" he asks holding his phone up in question.

Ian laughs because his boyfriend can be really fucking cute when he wants to. Mickey walks over to the couch and gives Ian a quick peck on the lips before sitting down on the other side of the kid.

Ian smiles over at him before answering his question "It's a movie Mick, Evil kids who meet in a corn field before and after killing all the adults in a town"

Mickey's eyebrows shoot up too his hairline "What kind of shit do you be watching?" he asks truly wondering what the hell goes on in Ian's mind have the time. Ian snorts because really who hasn't seen that movie, it's a classic. 

"Mouse" Liam exclaims before climbing into Mickey's lap and throwing his little arms around his neck.

Liam had taken to calling the south side thug Mouse ever since he found out his name was Mickey, he'd instantly attached himself to him not letting the older boy out of his sight. If Mickey was around no one else mattered which amused the rest of the family but left a bad taste in the Milkovich boy's mouth.

"Dammit kid, you've got to find something better to do; I've got one Gallagher, I don't need another" Mickey retorts trying to shove the 3 year old off of him by mushing him in the face, only making the toddler laugh.

"Mick leave him or else you'll make him cry, lord knows the other two are doing enough of it already" Ian whines, the stress of the morning clearly showing on his face. 

Mickey frowns to himself before giving up on pushing the kid away and instead scoots closer towards Ian. He reaches an arm out to pull him in to a hug and kisses the top of his head. Ian hum in appreciation, sometimes all he needs to be at peace is to be wrapped up in the arms of the man he loves. 

Mickey shakes Ian a little to get his attention "I may have a solution to your problem" he says drawing Ian's interest, he's ready to try just about anything.

He raises a questioning eyebrow "And what would that be?" he asks

Shifting Liam on his lap to face the tv he responds "I got this connection who owes me, so instead of breaking his face I asked him to do a little favor for me. Turns out he knows some key people down at Six Flags and he scored us a some Season Passes, that's why I didn't respond to your message right away I was setting this shit up" he finishes with a smirk seeing the light bounce back into Ian's eyes.

Ian jumps to his feet scaring Liam a bit, but he locks eyes with Mickey instead too excited to care

"Mick, don't shit me right now seriously" Mickey laughs because Ian probably doesn't even notice it but he's bouncing on the balls of his feet like a little bitch.

"Nah man, I aint shitting you I got like 6 of them bitches" he states proudly 

"All we have to do is go down to the park and let them scan our fingerprints and BAM free admission to both parks" he sits Liam on the couch before jumping to his feet and handing said passes over to the bouncing boy in front of him.

Ian snatches them from him, examining them over making sure they're the real deal. "Oh shit they're fucking legit too, but how are we going to get there that's like an hour and half drive?"

Mickey smirks "Come on Gallagher don't you know me better than that, I picked up a ride already it's all set up I just need the go ahead from you"

Ian shrieks, yes he fucking shrieked before launching himself at Mickey kissing him long and deep. He is so getting a blow job later for this one. He pulls back staring into his eyes for a second before mouthing "Thank you". Mickey winks in return.

"Call the other brats down, when need to hit the road in the next hour if we want to get there at a good time" Mickey instructs Ian.

Ian can't wait to call them down, this is exactly what they needed. Maybe this trip will help to mend the relationship between them, Liam needs it too he's rarely been out much since the OD; the only places he seem to go are to the Milkovich house and Lip's dorm. The fresh air and excitement might do his body some good. 

"Carl, Debbie" Ian screams waiting on them to emerge from where ever the hell they are. soon enough though he hears them heading his way, Once they reach him he can't help but to smile at them.

"Dude, what's with the creepy pedo smile?" Carl asks put off by the weird vibe Ian's giving off, even Debbie looks uncomfortable. Mickey snorts the redhead is such a dork.

"So what do you guys have planned this summer" Ian asks not fully ready to tell them, eager to see how this plays out Mickey flops back onto the couch as if he didn't just deliver the news to end all news. Liam takes this opportunity to get back into Mickey's lap grabbing a fistful of the boy's shirt determined to not let go so easily this time.

Debbie begins to think to herself, what will she do this summer most of her friends already have things to do. Maybe she'll do the day care thing again, at least then she'll be making money for the house. Carl on the other hand is thinking about all the shit him and Little Hank plan to get into, since Debbie has other stuff to do he's decided to renew his old friendship with the troubled boy. Just last week he told Carl he had the best spot to see into the ladies room down at the shopping center, who turns down titties; well besides Ian and Mickey they prefer dicks.

"I've got nothing, I was thinking of doing the day care again" Debbie responds first "Do we need money or something, I can try to start earlier than I usually do" she questioned ready to step in and do her part as a Gallagher.

"Yeah I was just going to run with Little Hank but if I got to make some money he can wait" Carl agrees sharing a brief look with Debbie.

Ian's heart clenches in his chest, he'll never understand why such ungrateful selfish children seem to have the world handed to them when you have his younger siblings who are willing to give up there summer just to make sure the house has what it needs. They've never asked for anything, sure they're a lot to handle at times but you couldn't find better kids if you paid for them. Ian decides right in that moment that he's going to do whatever needs to be done to ensure that they have a great time today.

"Nah, everything is okay with the house but I do have something to tell the both of you; I just hope we'll be able to leave in time" Ian sighs trying to keep from smiling too hard. On the couch Mickey shakes his head at the trio, looking down at Liam he waves his hand in Ian's direction as if asking the kid "Can you believe this shit?" Liam only smiles and reaches up to grab Mickey's nose.

Debbie looks ready to cry already fearing the worse, she's wondering if maybe Frank's on his way or if Monica is back. Carl is thinking somebody's coming for Mickey, it has to be that . The younger boy is already running plans in his mind on how to get Mickey out undetected and somewhere safe, maybe Ian will let him use his nunchucks since it's his boyfriend in danger and all.

Clearly seeing the distress on both of their faces he drops the act, finally letting his true excitement show.

"Guy's relax it's nothing bad I promise" he laughs at the pair who still don't look to convinced. Carl keeps looking at Mickey who keeps glaring at the boy wondering what in the hell he's looking at.

"Thanks to Mickey we'll be going to Six Flags today, so you both need to get changed into something cleaner and pack a bag with your swimming things in them" he practically sings still not over his own excitement. As soon as the words leave his mouth both of their eyes bulge out of their head.

And then the screaming begins "Really" "How" "Thanks Mickey" "Oh my God, I can't wait" They both exclaim, Debbie runs and throws herself onto the couch next to Mickey giving him a hug and Carl follows in behind her both wrapping their arms around him.

Mickey grunts clearly not happy with the position he's in, having all of the Gallagher kids on him "Okay you little shits, yeah yeah your welcome; now hurry the fuck up we have to get a move on or else I'm leaving you" That's enough to get them moving, both heading for the stairs talking about what they're going to ride and what to put on.

Ian walks around the couch towards the Kitchen and Mickey follows with Liam on his hip.

"I'm going to head up and get me and Liam's things together real quick and change, do you need swim trunks? Ian asks before he goes up the stairs himself. 

"Nah, I grabbed my shit on the way here, but you can take him with you" he gestures to Liam "So that I can get his seat in the car and shit" Ian nods before grabbing the younger boy from him. Mickey moves to head towards the door only to be stopped by Ian who grabs him by the arm and pulls him in for a soft kiss on the lips. They pull away resting against each others forehead, "I love you" Ian whispers to Mickey; "I love you too" he responds before placing another kiss on the boy's lips. Separating from each other they both head off to do their tasks.

 _Damn that pipe laying ginger_  Mickey thinks to himself as he makes his way to grab the car seat. _I can't believe I done let some dick make me soft like this._

Whose he kidding Ian Gallagher is the best thing to happen to him. Besides Loving who he love don't make him no bitch!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm new to writing and any advice or positive feedback is most welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids prepare for the drive & Ian remembers that he may need to let Fiona know they're leaving...

Ian busies himself with getting he and Liam's things together, The toddler seems to have finally caught on to the excitement around him because he's been squealing and giggling since Ian sat him on his. Carl's already in the room throwing his things into a book bag, it's nice to see the younger boy so excited about something. People often forget that even though Carl has a dark side about him he's still a child. 

"Damn Carl, how much do you plan to take?" Ian laughs as he sees his brother pulling things from all over the place.

Carl seems to just now take notice to Ian and Liam even being in the room he looks caught off guard. 

"You can never be to prepared" he responds as he continues to rifle through his things deciding what he should and shouldn't take. Ian shakes his head to himself as Carl grabs a pocket knife to stuff in the side pocket of the bag, he makes a mental note to make the younger boy a pat down before entering the park.

"Shit, I need to let Fi know" Ian mutters thinking about how pissed she'd be if they just disappeared from the house without a trace. 

"Carl watch Liam for a sec, I need to go and call Fiona to let her know what's going on" Carl nods before turning towards Liam and asks.

"You want me to go ahead and put your things in my bag too?" Ian shouts a please in response,since he's already out the door with the phone pressed to his ear as it rings.

"Hey Ian, what's up?" Fiona answers 

"Just letting you know that Mickey found a way to get us out of the house and that we'll probably be gone for the rest of the day" he states as he walks towards Debs door.

"The rest of the day? Where the hell are you all going" Fiona barked, just where the hell are her brothers and sister going with a Milkovich?

"He scored some passes to Six Flags for us all, for both parks too" Ian bragged, proud that his boyfriend was able to pull it off.

"Scored?" she takes a deep breath to calm herself before continuing "Are you sure that's a good idea, don't drag the kids into something they don't need to be apart of Ian" There seems to never be a time when shes not worrying about something and Ian wishes she would have a little more faith in him and Mickey, the boy would never willingly drag me and the kids into something unless he was sure it was safe. 

"No need to worry Fi, everything checks out, all we have to do is scan our fingerprints when we get there and we'll be set" Ian wonders if his words did anything to appease the woman.

"Okay, I trust you Ian" she replies after what seemed like a lifetime, Mickey must be going crazy outside

"How did the kids react when you told them?" she asks before laughing, knowing full well that they would be ecstatic. 

"Oh my God Fi you should have seen their faces, it was like something out of a cartoon" Ian cries

Fiona laughs on the other end of the phone already picturing the scene in her head. She'd hate to admit it but it was pretty thoughtful of Mickey to do that for them, because he could have easily gotten it for himself but instead he thought of her siblings. That damn Milkovich was starting to grow on her, kind of like a fungus you can't get rid of.

"Okay you guys have fun but make sure you take the sun screen and pack extra clothes for Liam and maybe Carl too, text me as soon as you leave and call me when you get there, make sure you all wear seat belts even Mickey, eyes on the road and no hand jobs with the kids around; and Ian for the love of God don't loose any of them" Fiona warned, forever the Mother Hen.

"Yes Ma'am" he chuckles amused at her brief lecture. 

"Alright I love you guys, have fun and tell Mickey Thanks for me please" she huffs, hating to have to thank Mickey for something.

"Love you too Fi and I'll make sure I tell him" They say there goodbyes and as Ian hangs up he goes to knock on Debbie's door.

He hears her running to the door before it's thrown open in his face, Ian looks the younger girl over seeing that she's already changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top with her bag swung over her shoulder.

"You ready" He teases 

"Yep, I've got everything packed I even thought to grab the sun screen" she answers back

"Good, I was just about to ask where it was" he smiled.

"Why don't you and Carl take Liam down to the car while I double check to make sure we have everything, I won't be too long" She nods and then moves to walk next to Ian down the hall towards his room.

"I can't wait until we get there" she squeals "Some of the girls at school asked If I was going this summer and when I said no they started to make fun of me" she recalls

I instantly feel bad because Debbie, Carl & Liam deserve the world and we just can't provide them with certain things. I hate the shitty hand we were dealt at life, parents who don't give a shit whether you have or have not. The small frown on her face however is soon replaced with a blinding smile.

Ian is caught off guard as the younger girl throws her arms around her brother burying her face in his strong chest.

"Thank you so much for this Ian, I've never been more excited for anything" she whispers fighting off her tears.  

Ian wraps his arms around her as well drawing her into a tight hug "You're welcome Debs but you shouldn't be thanking me, this was all Mickey's idea he's the one that made this happen for you not me" he finishes as he kisses the top of her head. 

She looks up at him and nods her head in acknowledgment already planning to tackle the other man in a hug.  At that moment Carl comes out of his room holding Liam's hand who has been changed into something more appropriate for the days activities.

"I loaded everything you had laid out on the bed into my bag, so it's all packed and ready to go" Carl informed Ian, holding up the overstuffed bag to show him.

"Thanks buddy, you and Liam go down to the car with Debbie and tell Mickey that I'm just making sure we have everything and locking up" both kids quickly take action and head to the stairs that lead to the kitchen.

Ian quickly does a walk around checking the bathrooms and bedrooms to make sure he and the kids didn't leave anything behind. Moving into his room he grabs his wallet out of his sock in the nightstand, checking the inside to insure that the money he'd made at the club is still there. Maybe he can convince Mickey to stop at a store to grab some snacks for the ride. Pocketing the wallet he runs out of the room towards the stairs, he quickly checks the back door making sure it's locked. Once he gets to the front door of the house he spots Debbie placing Liam into the backseat of a black Dodge Charger while Mickey throws the kids bags into the trunk; Carl must already be in the car since he isn't visible.

Ian makes sure to lock the front door before making his way out to the car, Mickey is slamming the trunk close and walking around to the drivers side at the same time as Ian arrives to the passenger door. As they both reach for the door the two of them lock eyes over the top of the car. Ian smiles at him and blows him a kiss only for Mickey to flip him off and get in the car. Rolling his eyes Ian climbs in and is very impressed, his Boyfriend scored a hot ride, the only problem is Ian wonders just how hot the car really is.

"Mick! Are we going to get pulled over for a stolen car, I thought you only stole the old shitty ones less likely to be detected" Ian nags as Mickey rubs at his bottom lip.

Mickey looks unimpressed before starting the car "Relax a little Paul, I have this under control" Ian frowns at the new nickname, he didn't speak to Mickey an entire day after the other boy called him that.

The couple had gotten high one night and ended up watching some shitty movie starring Seth Rogen as an alien trying to get home, and as soon as the alien came onto the screen Mickey lost his shit laughing saying that it reminded him of Ian. Ian had never been more done in his life and when Mickey tried to hug and kiss it out Ian told him to kindly fuck off and didn't speak to him the entire next day. 

"The car belongs to the same guy that owes me, he knows better than to call this shit in" Mickey promises and that's all Ian needs, he knows the other boy will never make a promise he doesn't plan to keep.

Ian turns in his seat to see all of the kids with the same expression on their faces, hopeful. Debbie is seated behind Ian on the passenger side with Liam in the middle and Carl behind Mickey, he checks each kid over checking to see if they have on their seat belts and is impressed with how secure they look.

Pleased he turns in his seat to Mickey "Alright we're all ready but can we stop to get some snacks?" Ian asks the other boy while putting on his own seat belt.

Mickey places the car in drive and pulls from in front of the house before responding "Yeah that's cool, I want to fill up the tank first anyways so you can run in a grab something then" Ian nods

After stopping at a nearby gas station Ian and Carl run inside to load up on snacks while Mickey pumps the gas. Getting filled on both items they quickly head onto I-90 W/I-94 W heading towards Gurnee, IL. Last stop Six Flags Great America!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again any helpful feedback is most welcomed! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Mouse" Mickey thinks maybe if he ignores the little brat he'll shut the hell up. 

"Mouse, Mickey Mouse" Liam giggles into his hands.

"Mouse" he calls again over the music.

"WHAT" Mickey roars; The little shit had been calling his name for the past 5 minutes and do you think Ian once looked to see what the kids problem was, No.

Looking through the rear view mirror he spots Liam smiling at him like he hadn't just signed his death wish with Mickey just 5 minutes ago. To make matter worse the asshole to his right hasn't stopped pressing buttons on his fucking phone since they left the gas station, every so often when Mickey would glance his way he'd see the other boy laughing. Mickey's convinced he's getting off on this shit. 

"Food, Pwease" Liam says. Mickey's shocked as to why the kid was bothering him who was driving by the way, when he has 3 fucking siblings in the car are willing to meet his every need.

Focusing back on the road Mickey takes a deep breath to calm his fragile nerves, Ian however is cracking up at the situation. How can you blame him, a frustrated Mickey is his favorite Mickey!

"Gallagher will you please assist your brother" Mickey breathes.

"Which one?" Carl asks truly wanting to know who the boy was referring too.

The Dam on Mickey's final nerve seems to break at that exact moment. "I don't give a shit which one of you do it, just do something; for all I care the Samuel bitch can do it" he Seethed gripping the steering wheel in front of him.

"Her names Sammi" Debbie informs him.

"Oh for fucks sake, Ian do something or so help me I'm turning this car around" Mickey announced drawing the commotion in the car to a complete stand still.

Rolling his eyes Ian reaches into the bag of snacks and hands Liam a bag of Goldfish Crackers and juice. "Debs, Carl do you guys want anything now or what?" he asks better to get it out the way now. 

"Yes please" Debbie answers after finding her voice again.

Ian decides to just hand them the bag and let them decide what they want on there own. As the kids skim through the bag deciding on what they want Ian takes that time to place his hand on Mickey's knee and rubs in a small circle.

At the touch Ian can visibly see the tension in Mickey's shoulder diminish.

"You good?" he asks

"Yeah, I'm good" he answers back "What you got in that bag for me?" Ian smiles at the sudden change of his mood, happy that all previous tension in the car seems to be gone.

"I got you a snickers bar, a bag of skittles, hot Cheetos, cool ranch Doritos, sunflower seeds, and a bottle of Pepsi" Ian shudders as he lists off the items, he will never understand how Mickey's body can run off of all the junk he consumes. "Which would you prefer right now?"

Thinking it over he decides "Just give me the Cheetos and Pepsi"  

Ian turns in his seat to grab the items from Debbie who's already handing them to him, As he takes them he can't help but smile at his siblings; Liam's happily munching on his crackers, Carl's staring out of his window eating the Oreo's he grabbed at the store, and Debbie's smiling as she eats from her bag of white cheddar popcorn. It's a far cry from the way they looked not even a few hours ago.  

Opening the bag of chips he hands them to Mickey who accepts them greedily, already having shoved a few into his mouth Ian opens his soda for him sitting it down in the cup holder for him. 

"Thanks Firecrotch" He mumbles over an orange mouth filled with Cheetos, Hey his man's classy what can he say.

Grabbing his phone Ian turns in his seat to take a few pictures of the kids, after texting Fiona to let her know they were on the road she demanded that he take pictures and send them to her throughout the trip. Finishing up with the kids he turns to stealthy snap one of Mickey who had thankfully cleaned his mouth by then and was looking at the road in front of him, He then takes one of himself. Satisfied with his pictures, Ian makes a collage and sends it not only to Fiona but Mandy and Lip as well.

Not even a minute after sending the picture his phone begins to ring, looking at the screen he sees that it's Mandy and instantly smiles.

"Hello" Ian answers happily 

"Don't Hello me Bitch" she growls knocking the smile completely from Ian's face "Just where do you and that asshole get off on going to Six Flags like the fucking Brady Bunch without even breathing a word to me" her voice seems to grow louder with each word which forces Ian to pull the phone away from his ear "And you tell that pompous bitch that just because you're fucking him on the regular doesn't give him the right to ditch me when shit like this comes up" Not sure if she's finished or not Ian remains quiet, afraid of how the irate girl will react.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself" she asked.

"We're so sorry Mands, it was kind of a last minute....." Mickey interrupts him yelling "We aint sorry for shit Bitch, so you can suck it" before he can even finish apologizing, Ian glares at the smiling boy while swatting him on his arm.

Hearing Mandy already start her bitching on the phone he tries to calm the girl "Don't listen to him, he's an asshole" he tries to reason "Seriously though it wasn't done to leave anyone out, I just wanted to get the kids out of the house and Mick stepped in" He defends.

Mandy huffs on the other end of the phone "Fine, I'll let it go for now but just as soon as your asses get back you better hope I'm the last bitch you see" she threatens and Ian knows full well that she means it. 

Hanging up the phone Ian turns on Mickey "Why would you do that, you know exactly how your sister is" throwing his hands up in frustration he continues "Now shes placed a hit on us for when we come home" he punches Mickey's shoulder drawing a laugh out of him.

"Ah whatever, she aint gone do shit" Stealing a look in his partners direction Mickey can see that Ian isn't happy with him at all. They have like another 30 something minutes before they get to the park and that's way too long with a pissed off Gallagher, so he reaches out to grab Ian's hand and intertwines their fingers.

"Listen if it will make you feel any better I'll try to get a few more passes and then Me, You, Mandy, and Lip can come and do an overnight trip or some shit" he finishes placing a kiss on the back of Ian's hand which is still wrapped tightly in his own. All of Ian's previous anger melts away, people often wonder how he could love someone like Mickey and Ian too wonders how they can accept that they'll never learn to accept a love like Mickey. 

In the backseat Carl watches the interaction between his brother and Mickey and feels a surge of hope run through his body. Most of his life he's listened to people tell him how psychotic he is, and how he'll never have or be anything. His family had always been the only thing he thought he was deserving of. He never thought anyone outside of his family was capable of loving him until he met Bonnie, she made him feel like everyday of his life was an outer body experience he was always comfortable with her to be himself. After she left he was left in a dark place giving up on letting people in maybe he just wasn't suppose to be happy. Sitting here now watching Ian and Mickey he can't help but hope that Bonnie was just the introduction to what was to come. He'd witnessed Ian in his darkest moment when he was fighting to stay atop of his Bi-Polar diagnosis and to see him now, Carl feels a wetness fall onto his hand and reaches up to his face and discovers that he's crying. 

Debbie watches as her brother wipes the tears from his eyes and her heart aches at the sight, gathering herself she reaches across Liam to grab his hand; he jumps away at first but after looking into Debbie's eyes he relaxes and squeezes her hand in return trying to pull from her strength. Liam thinking it's a game places his hands on top of theirs, ensuring Carl that his family will always be there for him even the smallest Gallagher. The three younger kids share a smile in the back.

The scene in the back goes unnoticed to the boys as Mickey returns his full attention back to the road and Ian goes back to his phone.

After traveling the rest of the way the sign they'd been waiting to see finally comes into view and no one in the car can hold their excitement, Carl let's out a Whoop and Mickey soon follows after. The drive itself took about a Hour and 10 minutes which isn't bad at all. Ian can't wait to step foot into the park, somethings telling him that this will be a trip to remember.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Please continue to leave feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling into the parking lot Mickey is grateful that the guy who owed him valued his life enough to think of a Parking Pass because he'd be damned if he paid 25 bucks just to park a fucking car. Surprisingly the parking isn't too crowded and they were able to get a really good spot, damn near at the entrance. As Mickey puts the car in park Ian starts to do a body roll in his seat obviously happy to finally arrived. 

"You done over there Magic Mike?" Mickey asks raising an eyebrow at the boy. Ian frowns back at him then blows him a kiss causing Debbie to snicker and Mickey to flip him off.

"Shut up" Ian laughed 

Turning in his seat Ian looks back at his siblings who have already unbuckled their seat belts even little Liam is sitting on the edge of his seat waiting to see what happens next, the ride had done the little boy some good. Throughout the car ride he would call out certain things he saw out of the window whether it was a car, a building, water, or a tree and then have Debbie spell it as he repeated her. Not once did he cry and they only had to make one bathroom stop, Ian was amazed at how far the child had come in his recovery.

"Okay guys I'm going to call Fi on speaker and let her know we made it safely and then we'll head into the park" He explained already dialing his sister's number. 

Fiona answers on the fourth ring "Hey, have you all made it yet?" she questions; having changed her mind on the sudden trip; At first she wasn't comfortable with the idea of them traveling such a distance and with Mickey of all people but after talking to Lip and receiving the photos of her smiling siblings she couldn't be upset any longer. she hadn't seen any of them that happy in a really long time, and Debbie had been texting her as well so she knows how much this trip meant to them and wouldn't jeopardize it with her attitude for nothing in the world.

"Yeah we just made it in, we're sitting in the parking lot now" he told her.

"Good, thanks for keeping me in the loop. And you all have fun okay" 

Ian smiles at her words, There had been a time when he didn't want to include her on much of anything but he's happy they're at that point now.

"No problem sis, you know I love you" he says with a chuckle.

"C'mon guys tell Fi bye so we can go inside" he motions to the kids as he pushes his phone towards them 

Liam's the first to respond "Bye Bye Fi, Luv you" he says in what has to be the cutest voice of all time, it even gets a smile out of Mickey.

"See you later Fi" shouts Carl. 

"Love you Fiona, see you when we get back" Debbie adds lastly.

Fiona's heart warms at the deceleration of love from her siblings, she'd thought they'd given up on her a long time ago but to hear them say it now moves her to push harder at staying sober and working hard. 

"I love you guys too" she cries then decides to add "Your turn Mickey" she teases.

Mickey cringes at her words "You wish Bitch" his words holding no malice.

Fiona laughs it's as good as she'll get with Mickey "Love you too, Mickey. Bye Ian call me later" she says.

"Okay, talk to you later" he hangs up.

After hanging up the phone the group begins to exit the car as Mickey get's their belongings out of the trunk Ian remember to check Carl for weapons.

The boy in question is standing at the back of the Car with Mickey as Ian approaches him. 

"Carl do you have any pocket knives, shivs or anything that can do bodily harm on you" He asks the younger boy seriously.

Carl for the most part looks as though he's thinking before answering "There's a pocket knife in my bag" he pauses before searching his pockets and after pulling countless amounts of junk out he manages to come across a few fireworks.

Carl shrugs "I forgot those were in there" he hands it over to Ian as Mickey searches the boy's bag for the pocket knife.

"Thanks buddy, I don't want there to be any problems when we get to the front" he pauses to think a minute before continuing "Mick that means leave the brass knuckles in the car too" he finishes arms folded across his chest ready for a fight.

"The hell I am" he snapped slamming the trunk down fully intending on keeping his knuckles. 

Ian sighs in frustration "Mick the second they find them on you they'll take it and you won't get it back" he tries to reason but the other boy is so stuck in his ways he could care less what Ian is saying. Mickey simply raises an eyebrow as if saying "Oh yeah?"

Welp time to pull out the big guns, Ian walks over to Mickey standing as close to the boy as possible then leans in to whisper in his ear "If you leave them in the car I'll fuck you until the feeling in your legs are no more, and when you think it's all over and done I'll slowly tease you with the Ben Wa beads and as you squirm I'm going to mark that sweet ass yours with my mouth"

Mickey's shifts at Ian's words knowing that the boy plans on keeping his word. The fucker knew what he was doing breathing all heavy in his ear making Mickey's dick twitch in anticipation. Being no idiot Mickey does what any man in his situation would, reaching into his pocket he shoves the knuckles in Ian's open hand not making eye contact because he knows the fucker has that stupid ass smirk on his face. 

Ian is in fact smirking, because he knows if there's one way to tame a Milkovich it's through the power of sex. Taking them from Mickey he places them inside the glove compartment of the car.

"That's gross" Debbie quipped clued in on the fact that her brother had just told Mickey something dirty, judging by the look on his face. 

Mickey grunts turning on his heels and begins to walk towards the entrance with or without the rest of them. Ian grabs Liam from Debbie before he runs to catch up to the boy, Debbie and Carl quickly fall in step.

At the front entrance the first thing they have to do is go to the admissions office to assign their fingerprints to the cards information, having no issues there they proceed through the security checks where Mickey is frowning. After checking out on all stops they're finally inside the Park and Damn are they at a lost for words.

 

* * *

 

Standing in front of the lake at the Carousel they begin to discuss where to start first,  Carl's pointing out everything he sees while Debbie takes pictures no doubt sending them to Fiona, and Liam is bouncing happily on Ian's hip chattering about something.

"Okay, I think we should go to the Water Park first" Mickey says to the group "It closes at 6 o'clock and the theme park doesn't close until 10" looking at his watch he see that it's a little after 12, so they have plenty of time to explore the whole park.

Everyone agrees the kids are just happy to be there they don't care where they start to be honest. Debbie thought enough to grab a map once they entered so she is the one navigating them to 'Hurricane Harbor'. As they walk Ian spots a Stroller Rental station and motions to Mickey to stop for a second so that he can rent one for Liam because there is no way Ian is carrying him around this place. After exchanging his ID for the stroller he places Liam into it buckling him in.

"You ready to go swimming Li?" he asks the boy. 

Liam claps his hands and then points in front of him "Pool" he shrieks happily before throwing his arms in the air, Ian chuckles at how cute the kid can be.

"Good job Liam" Debbie praises "Can I push him" she asks Ian.

Ian nods and goes to wrap his arm around Mickey as they continue to walk. "Babe I can't thank you enough for this" Ian tells him as Mickey groans and mutters "Don't cal me babe" Ian ignores him though and continues "No seriously Mickey, look at them" he points to the trio walking in front of them "Hell look at me. I don't ever want you to think of yourself in a low manner, you put all of this together just because I said they were getting on my nerves and needed to get out of the house" he breathes "You have just single handily changed their Summer, you're an amazing Man Mick and I love you for it" he finishes grabbing a hold of Mickey's hand giving it a tight squeeze.

Mickey looks up and locks eyes with him before leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the lips, Ian's caught off guard by the kiss; sure Mickey had come out but he was still uncomfortable with PDA so for him to initiate a kiss in the middle of a park filled with people showed just how far he has come. Mickey however doesn't give Ian a chance to react to what just took place because he's already walking to catch up with the kids leaving Ian stunned.  

Getting his emotions in check he too jogs to catch up to the group who'd stopped in front of the entrance to the Water Park. The scenery inside is a work of art, it almost feels as if you're in another country on an island. The have Palm Trees & Sand that have Ian feeling like he's on vacation. After taking it all in Mickey goes to rent a locker for them, as Ian hands Carl and Debbie their things so that they can change before sending them off.

Mickey, Ian, and Liam exit the changing rooms after getting into their own swimming attire and begin to look for Carl and Debbie who were told to wait by the lockers. After spotting them they move to their own locker and Ian announces that it's time to put on sunscreen, drawing a groan out of everyone. Ian is assisting Debbie and Carl insuring that they don't do a half ass job when he notices Mickey whose already rubbing some into Liam's skin, he can see that Mickey's mouth is moving but can't make out what he's saying; whatever it is has Liam laughing and Mickey smiling in return. Once the kids are well protected Ian and Mickey apply healthy amounts onto themselves, with the sunscreen business done they lock it up in the locker with everything else. 

Looking around at the water park Ian has no clue where to start, the damn place is so big. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he turns to Debbie and Carl "I'll let you two go off on your own under a few conditions" he announces as they both look at him waiting for him to continue.

"Both of you are to stay together at all times and when Me and Mickey are ready to get on something you have to look after Liam, do we have a deal?" he asks knowing fully that if they're together no harm will come to the other. 

Both nod frantically accepting his conditions, Ian hands them some money that he left out for tube rentals and tells them to be careful before they run off in search of something to do.

Mickey and Ian decide to take Liam over to 'Buccaneer Bay' which is a section of the park made specifically for children, the closer they get the more impressed Ian is with what he sees. The place is Pirates themed and has everything from a slide to a bucket that dumps water onto the children below every few minutes. More importantly though the water is just high enough for Mickey and Liam to walk around safely, he laughs at the thought causing Mickey to look at him crazy. Ian just smiles in return.

"You ready Liam" he asks

"Ready" he screams, already pulling away from Ian's hand to get into something.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always please leave your feedback! I will admit by this being my first story I'm having a hard time writing these characters, so please bare with me as I progress in my writing skills.


	5. Chapter 5

Carl and Debbie are climbing the flight of stairs that lead towards a water slide called the "[Dive Bomber](https://www.sixflags.com/sites/default/files/styles/landing_page_16x9/public/teaser_DiveBomber2_CHI.jpg?itok=NYL7Y0bW)" and Debbie is already regretting the decision of asking Carl what he wanted to do first. "It looks sick" He said 

"Ahhhhhhhhh" The closer they get the louder the screams were that were coming from the slides latest victims. 

"Carl, I don't know about this" she moans voice shaking with fear.

"Too late now" Carl pipes back not even turning to look back at his green faced sister.

Reaching the top Debbie looks the slide over and it honestly looks like a [Coffin standing](http://www6.hometownstation.com/cdn/farfuture/O5_voMwN_rhMPCFMzi7Z4g-jKXuCB0mqtOd1QYjbMGg/mtime:1401304334/sites/default/files/news-images/six-flags-hurricane-harbor-debuts-bonzai-4.jpg) straight up, she knows this is the moment where she dies.

Carl on the other hand is eagerly awaiting his turn a wicked smile stretched widely across his face, obviously okay with the fact that his life is about to end.

The two girls that were standing in front of them are now stepping into the capsules, one of them is clearly shaking with fear while the other gives herself a pep talk. Debbie watches as the Lifeguard closes the door, when one of them begins to wave her hands frantically as if shes changed her mind, but she is soon interrupted as he presses a button sending both girls falling into what looks like the pits of hell. Their screams are bouncing off the inside of the slides sending chills down Debbie's back.

"Ready Debs?" Carl asks finally looking at her.

Debbie looks like she is going to faint, and the lifeguard is motioning them forward. Carl really wants to ride but refuses to object his sister to that "Hey Man, you two can go ahead of us" he tells the man standing with his wife.

Carl puts an arm around Debbie pulling her into a hug, they're not always this affectionate but he can clearly see how afraid she truly is. Debbie buries her head in the side of his neck and breathes a little feeling both embarrassed and afraid.

"C'mon Debs, don't be scared we're Gallaghers" He tells her "I'll be right next to you in the other one and when we make it to the bottom guess what, I'll still be next to you; so you don't have to do this alone" he reassures, and he can feel her nod a little at his words and she seems to be breathing better. The couple he let go in front of them have just dropped, so it's now or never.

He pulls away from her as she steps back, color already returning to her face "You ready now?" he asks and drawing from her brothers word she nods knowing that he would never willingly allow anything to happen to her. Even if she still doesn't trust the slide, she fully trusts Carl with her life and that's enough for now.

It's now their turn and the Lifeguard calls them forward, Carl gives his sister an encouraging smile which she returns. As she steps into the capsule the Lifeguard tells her to cross her arms and hold them there, doing as she's told her thoughts drift to earlier when she said it looked like a coffin and now here she is arms crossed and ready. Looking to her right she sees that Carl is already locked in and has his arms crossed and Debbie knows that the time is coming.

"Breathe Debbie Breathe" she tells herself trying to calm her wrecked nerves "Brea....." With absolutely no warning the only thing holding her to the ground falls from beneath her and for a moment there is absolutely no sound as her mind goes completely blank, she has no clue what's going on just emptiness surrounds her.

Out of nowhere all emotions coming slamming back into her like a truck causing her to throw her hands out desperately seeking something to grab a hold of.  

"Ahhhhhhhhh"  blood curdling screams erupt from her, but she doesn't even hear her own screams for the only sound present is the intense beating of her heart. Opening her eyes she's meet with darkness now she's convinced she's inside a black hole, a sudden sharp turn forces her to close her eyes which she gladly refuses to open again. Water is painfully making it's way into her nose and mouth as her body rocks back and forth off the sides of the slide. 

Debbie and Carl both come shooting out of the tube into the landing area both having different reactions. Carl jumps to his feet shouting about how bad ass it was and how he is totally doing it again, When he looks over at Debbie hoping to share in the excitement he sees that she is still lying flat on her back with her eyes wired shut. He can't help but to laugh at the state that she's in before going over into her lane to help her.

"Debs, you have to get up now it's sort of over" he tells her.

As she opens one eye she says a silent prayer thankful to be in one piece, she opens both then tries to stand but finds that her legs have gone completely numb.

Carl rolls his eyes and reaches out a hand for her to grab onto and then hurls her to her feet.

"I am never doing that again" she breathed

After allowing Debbie some time to gather herself Carl tells Debbie to pick where to go next.

She ends up choosing the '[Wahoo Racer](https://www.sixflags.com/sites/default/files/styles/landing_page_16x9/public/teaser_WahooRacer3_CHI.jpg?itok=TY9pl_jm)' which is basically a slide where six people compete on their stomach or backs to see who'll reach the bottom first, Carl agrees loving the idea of a little competition.

As they make their way to the top Debbie begins to question if everything at the park is designed for you to walk up a thousand stairs because they know once you make it to the top you'll be to tired to walk back down.

The slide looks fun and she is eager to beat Carl just as she did whenever they would play video games against one another.

"You ready to loose" she asks Carl

Carl snorts "Yeah right Pepper Ann" Debbie cringes at the horrible nickname something he picked up from Mickey.  

"There is no way you'll beat me" he says as they line up in front of their tunnels, Debbie on yellow and Carl on blue.

The attendant asks if everyone's ready and begins to give them the countdown.

"One" All Debbie can think of is to beat Carl nobody else matters.

"Two" If she wins I'm making her do the Dive Bomber again, Carl thinks.

"Three" 

"Go" 

They both push off making there way into darkness Debbie is screaming but not of fear but excitement, there is only one brief turn before a flash of light is blinding you as you exit the tunnel; from there on it's an all out battle to the bottom. Carl looks over to see that Debbie is slightly behind him, thinking he has the race already won he begins to whoop but during his premature celebration Debbie flies pass him winning the little race between the two.

Carl is at a lost for words as he watches Debbie jump to her feet and begin her victory dance.

"How did that happen?" he asks her standing to his own feet.

Debbie is smiling hard maybe a little too hard for Carl's liking. 

"When we came over the last bump a got a little extra speed and then I passed you" she said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Rematch" Carl challenged

"You're on" she laughs

The two grab their mats and run back to the top of the slide and Carl's prepared to keep doing it until he wins.

It takes a total of three trips for Carl to win, and Debbie will never admit it but she totally let him. The two continue to get on various rides some that had Debbie reliving her 'Dive Bomber' experience but all the same she was having a great time. It had been a really long time since she and Carl had genuinely spent time with each other outside the house and Debbie has never heard Carl laugh as much as he has today.

She watches as her climbs the stairs leading to the '[Mega Wedgie](https://www.sixflags.com/sites/default/files/styles/right_sidebar_square/public/teaser_MegaWedgie_CHI.jpg?itok=cEtPVlHv)' which is connected to the Dive Bomber, Debbie stands at the bottom waiting for him opting not to torture herself again. Both slides are pretty much the same except instead of turns the Mega Wedgie is a straight shot down.

He's standing 3rd in line trying to be as patient as possible but there is this girl holding up the line and call him bias but she needed to move her ass out of the way. As he waits he thinks about what he's done so far, he's already planned to get on everything in the water park whether Debbie wants to or not. Maybe he can convince Ian or Mickey to get on a few with him while Debbie watches Liam. 

It's now his turn to step into the capsule and he practically runs inside causing the Lifeguard to chuckle a bit; Crossing his arms as he learned before the Lifeguard counts down and as soon as the trapdoor opens he's [falling](http://www.multivu.com/assets/7232051/photos/7232051-Bonzai-Pipelines-1-original.jpg?1401209447). As he's making his way down he takes in the view, you can see most of the park from the height; the wind is slamming against his face as if he's on a motorcycle. In the moment he feels free happy to be lost of his own thoughts and worries just blissfully falling but then it's over and he's forced to face reality again.

Standing he now understands why the slide has it's title, his swimming trunks have made there way painfully up the crack of his ass. Debbie is cracking up standing at the side watching as he grudgingly pulls them out. Carl makes a mental note to tell Mickey & Ian about this one since they like the feeling of things up their ass.

"We should go find the boys so that when can get Liam" Debbie tells Carl as he approaches her.

He agrees, they'd already been separated for a few hours so it was more than time for them to switch. The two of them begin to laugh as they walk and talk about their day so far, Carl is happy to have his sister back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes sense, I typed this up @ 4 this morning!


	6. Chapter 6

"You know you don't have to stay here, you can go and do something I'm fine with Liam" Ian tells Mickey as he sits in the shallow water allowing Liam to splash and flop around him.

Ian had been stealing glances at Mickey ever since Carl & Debbie ran off and it was beginning to piss Mickey off. It's almost as if he was waiting on him to loose his shit, like he can't handle himself at a fucking kiddie park.

"Nah I'm good" he drawled 

"I'm serious Mick...." he told him while Liam lay flat on his stomach kicking his little legs and arms as if he's swimming

"Mouse, Look I swim"the child cut in laughing.

Mickey smiles, the kid was kind of cute when he wasn't annoying as shit.

"I see you man, Good job" he praises

That's all the encouragement he needs because he begins to kick even more frantically not even realizing he's not moving anywhere.

"Gallagher" Mickey calls to the redhead drawing his attention.

"For the last fucking time, I'm not leaving" To make his point he stands from the chair he'd been sitting in and moves to sit next to Ian in the water. Liam jumps up from his 'swimming position' and runs to tackle Mickey in a hug causing Ian to grin.

"Aw shit kid, you sure know how to ruin a moment" he mutters 

They allow Liam to splash around a bit more before moving him towards the slide he'd been dying to get on since he first laid eyes on it. The two decide that Ian will walk him up and Mickey will wait and catch him at the bottom. As they walk Ian tries to pump Liam up a little so that he doesn't change his mind and chicken out at the last minute.

"It's just like the slide back home at the park" he tells him

"It's going to be so much fun, you ready?" Ian asks as he pokes his tummy making him giggle.

"Yes" he shrieks 

They're two small kids in front of them one also having a parent walk them up. The mom smiles at Ian "Is he your son" she questions

Ian is taken aback clearly the woman is nuts if she thinks he's old enough to be Liam's dad.

"Ah no, actually he's my little brother" he explains awkwardly 

The women gasps and covers her mouth in embarrassment "I apologize honey sometimes my mouth is a little too much" she smiles "Is your mom or dad black? she asks and Ian turns his head up at her, didn't she just say she was sorry. The woman clearly has no idea how to think before speaking.

"Look lad...."

"Yo, Gallagher we doing this or are you going to keep chatting with Nanny McPhee?" Mickey interrupts, shouting from where he is standing at the bottom. He'd been watching this lady as she stared at Ian before finally getting up the courage to say something, what is it with Gallagher and old people; now he has to add watching out for humping grannies trying to ride his man. 

Ian discretely flip Mickey off causing the boy to laugh and shoot him a wink.

"Oh is he your brother as well" she asks, face turned up unimpressed with what she sees.

Now Ian is pissed "No he happens to be my boyfriend, do you have a problem with that" her face freezes in horror and she tries desperately to back track her way out of it.  

"Nnnoo, I I I of Course not" she sputtered

"Look is your kid going down or not" he cuts her off, done with her shit.

She simply nods her head and motions for her daughter to go down, as the child slides down she turns to leave Ian can almost make out the tail tucked between her legs. As she walks pass Mickey at the bottom he laughs as Mickey clearly says something to her that sends her running.

"You ready to go down Liam?" he asks and Liam jumps up and down

"Yes" he tells him firmly, Ian assists him and then looks to give Mickey the heads up so he'll be ready for when Liam comes out.

He gives Liam a slight push and as the little boy disappears into the darkness of the slide; Ian hears him screaming but not one of fear but joy instead. Rushing off to the side he looks just in time to see Liam come flying out backwards, Mickey quickly goes over to sweep him into his arms and Ian can just barely make out Liam screaming "Again, Again"

Mickey shakes his head but puts him down and tells the boy something in his ear; Liam nods and soon he's making his way to Ian like a big boy, walking up the few steps by himself. Ian knows he's not in danger with himself looking from above and Mickey's careful gaze from below. 

Making his way to Ian Liam eagerly grabs his hand and runs towards the slide not caring who he bumps into or shoves out the way, this time when he goes down Ian is stunned to see him lay flat on his stomach and push himself off. 

Ian pouts sadly, he's happy that hes brave enough to do it himself but at the same time it worries him that his little brother won't need him soon.

Liam goes down the slide a couple more times before Ian suggests that they move to an area where the water is a little deeper and the kids have to use a net above them to walk across the water on [floating leap pads](http://multivu.prnewswire.com/mnr/sixflags/50364/images/50364-hi-7.jpg). With the assistance of both Mickey and Ian Liam is half way across when he starts screaming for Debbie. Ian looks up in search of her and spots her and Carl headed their way.

"You guys finished" Ian asks as they get closer.

"Yeah, well I am anyway" Debbie tells him, the girl looks wore out.

"Well I'm n.." Carl begins only for Debbie to elbow him in his side to shut up.

"You all can go, I want to go over to [Castaway Creek](http://www.lakecounty.org/enewsletters/august10/images/Vista%20Water%20Park%2006.jpg) anyway so Liam can come with me" she informed them.

Debbie was tired and wanted to save some of her energy for when they get to the Amusement Rides and the Lazy River was the perfect place to do it. 

"That sounds good, he ought to be tired anyway after all the playing he's been doing" Ian says as he grabs Liam around the waist and carries him to the side of the pool to hand off to Debbie, she takes him placing a kiss onto his wet face.

"Make sure to grab him a life jacket before getting in" he adds 

Debbie nods and Ian tells her to be careful and look for them if there is any trouble. Ensuring him that she will be careful and look after Liam Ian finally allows her to leave heading to towards the Creek.

"What have you already been on" Mickey asks Carl 

"Pretty much everything" he tells them and Ian is impressed, they've clearly been busy.

Mickey's face perks up at the deceleration.

"What should we go first then" he asks Carl knowing that the boy lives from an adrenaline rush.

"Man you guys have to try the [Tornado](http://pennypress2010.files.wordpress.com/2011/07/sf074.jpg)" he insists pointing over towards a the large blue and yellow slide.

Mickey looks over and thinks the thing looks like a big fucking toilet bowl, but whatever.

"Okay, we'll start there then" Ian says.

Once the group gets directly under the slide Mickey begins to reconsider his life choices. Ian looks at him knowingly 

"You're not going to fall out" He informs the visibly spooked boy, Carl looks over at Mickey after hearing Ian address him. Noticing that all the attention is on him, Mickey steps back into his tough guy act.

"The fuck are you looking at?" Carl and Ian both crack up in laughter because even as he says it his voice shakes. Out of habit Mickey reaches for his pocket to grab a cigarette but curses when he realizes he's in swimming trunks and the smokes are in the car. 

"Let's just get this shit over with" he grunts.

Ian grabs a raft for them and they begin their seven story walk to the top.

Mickey is pretty sure that the pains shooting through his chest at the moment is a sign that he shouldn't be doing this, he is so clearly out of shape while Gallagher the fucking GI Joe that he is hasn't had to stop and take a breath yet. Once at the top Mickey leans forward hands clutching at his knees as he tries to catch his breath, but the fucker seems to be running from him.

"Stupid shits ought to invest in an elevator" he mutters causing a few people around him to snicker including Ian.

"I told you to start running with me but noooo" Ian teases as he runs a hand down Mickey's back. Mickey shrugs away from him.

"And I kindly tell you to fuck off but noooo" he quipped back stubbornly.

It's their turn to go down; Ian sits with his back towards the slide so that he'll be going in blind, Mickey sits directly across from him so that he can see where the hell he ends up and Carl takes the spot by Mickey. Once everyone is seated the Lifeguard pushes the raft into the slide zone. At first everything is all good but then they shoot out of the dark tunnel into the brightness of the outdoors. The raft flies towards the top of the funnel and Mickey swears he can feel his ass leave the safety of the raft and for a minute he dies, and as he's slowly dying he looks in front of him and Ian the asshole that he is has his head thrown back laughing. Here mickey is on his death raft clutching onto the hand grips and this douche isn't even holding on, Carl is laughing as well and that just confirms to him that all Gallaghers are fucking insane. 

The raft continues to zip back and forth until finally slowing down dropping them into a pool. Exiting the raft Mickey sees that Ian is staring at him.

After a moment of just staring at each other "Mick you have the cutest scream" He finally says teasing his boyfriend. Carl cracks up as Mickey's face begins to betray him turning a light shade of red.

"Fuck you bitch, I don't scream"  He denied stubbornly.

Making sure Carl isn't listening Ian tells him "You sure about that, I can recall a few times where I was fuc...." Mickey cuts him off with a punch to the stomach causing the younger boy to double over in pain.

* * *

 

The group rides the [Wipeout](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-mrTA4UUS5R4/TaY4VvSQutI/AAAAAAAAObA/DbAWpwfn610/s320/RiptideBayArt1.jpg) next which is pretty much shaped the same as the Tornado but has a lot of turns and drops connected to it. Mickey for the most part was a little more relaxed for this one having been prepared by the Tornado, Carl on the other hand screamed the whole time which caused Mickey much delight. The slide even managed to pry a few gasps out of Ian but not once did he scream out in fear. Bastard.

So far Mickey has been having a great time with Ian and Carl, at first he was a little pissed about Carl tagging along but the kid hasn't been too much trouble and he's funny as hell. The funniest being Carl getting both Ian and Mickey on the Mega Wedgie, The boy was clutching at his sides as he watched them both pull at their trunks trying desperately to relieve the pain.

"The fuck kind of slide is this?" Mickey bitched "Some creepy ass pedo had to have come up with this sick shit" 

Carl looks at the pair "But I thought you liked stuff up your ass" he says, face everything but innocent.  

Ian looks at his brother as if he's grown a second head "Carl" The boy had no verbal filter and usually it's one of the things Ian admires about him but in this moment he could kill him.

"Ian you're about to be short a brother" Mickey tell him as he moves towards Carl like a lion stalking his prey.

Ian quickly places himself in front of the pissed off boy only for Mickey to push him away and grab Carl into a headlock.

"Mickey, God Dammit Stop it" Ian tells him just as Carl turns the table on Mickey by grabbing his nipple drawing a howl out of him. Mickey tackles Carl to the ground sitting on his back pulling both of the boys arms behind his back, Carl is laughing.

"Take it back asshole" Mickey growls to the boy

"No" Carl responds making Mickey pull back harder on his arms.

Ian who'd been standing off to the side watching them as they wrestle can't help but to smile at the sight. Carl has always looked up to Mickey and admired the boy, despite what some people may think Mickey makes an awesome role model for his brother. Mickey doesn't know it yet but he's teaching Carl that you don't have to live up to what the world may view you as.

"Mickey can you not kill my brother please" 

Mickey ignores him and continues to pull at Carl like he's battling it out at wrestlemania and Carl the idiot that he is continues to laugh in pain enjoying it.

"Okay, Okay I give" Carl finally cries out 

Mickey pulls at his arms again just because and then gets off of the boy "That's what I thought" he tells him as he helps the kid off the ground.

* * *

 

"Oh Mick I want to try that" Ian tells him as he looks over at a guy attempting to surf but failing miserably.

"When the fuck have you ever been surfing Firecrotch?" He asks cringing as the man slams down face first, Mickey would hate for that to happen to Ian but the boy in so persistent that he keeps nagging at Mickey until they walk over.

"Your brothers a fucking idiot" Mickey tells Carl as Ian prepared for the [Surf Rider](http://media.knoxnews.com/media/img/photos/2012/09/20/sevierville_web_t607.jpg), After a few instructions from the assistant he walks onto the simulator. Ian stands trying to figure out the best way to go about getting on before just placing the board down and slowly stepping onto it. At first it's rocky and it looks like he's going down but he quickly recovers throwing his arms out to help keep his balance. Everything is going good until he gets a little to cocky and looks over at Mickey and Carl to give them the thumbs up only to face plants right into the floor. 

To his left Mickey is trying his hardest to hide his 'I told you so face' but ultimately failing, Carl goes over to make sure Ian is okay and when he sees that hes not injured he begins to laugh at him.

Ian is frowning as the pain shoots through his face and Mickey being the awesome boyfriend that he is hold his arms open for Ian to walk into. 

"Maybe you'll listen next time" he whispers into Ian's neck.

After spending time on other various slides and wave pools the guys decide it's time to look for Debbie and Liam. Walking towards the Lazy River they notice that Debbie is already making her way towards them with Liam walking at her side.

"We got hungry" she announces 

Everyone heads to the locker to get their things so that they can dry off and change.

After everyone is changed Mickey addresses the group "It's 4:15 now so let's go ahead and eat then we'll chill a minute before getting on the rides" Ian nods agreeing with him, they hadn't eaten anything since breakfast besides the few snacks in the car and the kids should be good and hungry by now.

"Debbie what looks like the best place to eat" Ian asks as the girl pulls her Map from the bag she's holding.

"There's a Johnny Rockets on here, they have burgers, fries, chicken, onion rings, and shakes" she tells them

Mickey's stomach begins to growl as well as Ian's and Carl's.

"Yeah that sounds good, which way is it?" Ian practically begs eager to get his hands on some food.

Debbie points ahead of them towards the Carousel they saw when they first entered the park "It's right on the other side of there" she says.

"Alright, Let's go eat" Mickey says as he claps his hands together.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I was sleep typing by this point, so yeah sorry!


End file.
